hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Lisa Queven
Anna Lisa Queven is a former actress and model. Early Life Anna Lisa Queven was born on October 22nd 1948 to Laurel and Dave Queven. She has four sisters, Katrina (1944), Betty (1945), Carol (1950) and Diane (1955), and two brothers, Winston (1951) and Noah (1957). Her mother died when she was fourteen years old and she has accused her father of using NERF darts to train the children because of this. He never commented on this, remaining a mysterious character until his death in 1986. Her brother, Noah, died in 1991 and her sister, Katrina, died in 2009. Career She was spotted out by people spotters when she was fifteen years old and offered to become a modelling beast. The terrified girl declined their kind offer and sprinted home. However two years later when the same spotters asked her the same question she agreed and was soon signed to Doe Models. As she grew to become more popular and well liked, she was given the chance to have a minor role in 1967 horror film, Evil Demons. Because she was well liked in the role she soon also made appearances in other horror films such as You're Not Dead, Submiss, All The Clocks and Bony Bones. Her first main role was in 1973 drama film, Watching People Fight. She became well known for her roles in horror films and described them as being an inspirational part of her life. She continued to model with a low level of aggression but persistence. Her career as a model ended in 1990 when she claimed that she was now "much too ugly" for that kind of career, blaming this on her oldness. She remained an actress until 2011. Public Problems Throughout her career, her verbal and occasionally almost physical battles with her long term nemesis, Alice Zeherla, was extremely well known. When questioned why they despised one another, Anna stared distantly away from the camera and declared quietly that Alice Zeherla was "a devil beast". When she was assaulted in May 1980 there were reports that Alice Zeherla was the assaulter but after being questioned by the cops she was set free and told to be not the assaulter. The assaulter was never found. Anna Lisa Queven was a hospital bound wumman for two weeks afterwards. Personal Life She was in a relationship with Zachary Sugean between 1966 and 1970, and dated Evan Gewane between February 1971 and December 1972. In early 1975 she began a relationship with Luca Zoces and they announced their engagement in August 1977, going for a wild wedding in January 1978. They had their first child, Lydia Zoces, in December 1979. After she was attacked by an unknown assaulter she commented on the tragedy that was being without the child, breaking down on television and stating what a wonderful creature the child had turned out to be. They had a second child, Lara Zoces, in 1982 and then their third child, Hayden Zoces, the next year. After declaring that they had no plans for any more children they had two more children, Christopher Zoces (in 1991) and Isabel Zoces (in 1993). Luca Zoces died in June 2015 and she is no longer a married person.